ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hit 'Em Where They Live (Ryder 10)
Story Ryder, Kevin and Ester are riding down an interstate, swerving through traffic. Ester does a wheelie to get through easier. Ester: Sheesh! Why is this traffic so horrible?! Ryder: It’s New Jersey! And we’ve got toll roads! Ester stretches her head up, seeing traffic backed up at toll booths up ahead. All but two lanes were congested, the other two flowing freely. Ester: We want to get over to the furthest lanes to the left! Kevin: Roger! The three weave through the cars, making to the free flowing lanes. They pass through the E-Z Pass lanes, making it to moving traffic. Ester: What’s an E-Z Pass? Ryder: A prepaid pass that’s lets you go through without paying. Kevin: But we don’t have one of those! Ryder: That’s why we have a cop on our tails! A police siren goes off, as Kevin and Ester turn, seeing a cop on a motorcycle following them. Kevin: Cheap Earth ride. I say we ditch him. Ryder moves over a few lanes, going off to the side of the road, slowing to a stop. Ester and Kevin keep going, confused. Kevin: What are you doing?! Ryder: Meet up with you guys later! Kevin shakes his head as he groans, but keeps riding off. Ester looks back, concerned, as the cop pulls up behind Ryder. The cop gets off the bike, and approaches Ryder. Cop: License and registration. And remove the helmet, slowly. Ryder raises his hand, pressing the button on the side. His helmet exits full face mode, going into half helmet mode, revealing his face. Ryder: Hey Officer Richardson. How’s the wife doing? Richardson: Well, well. If it isn’t the troublesome Smith boy! Finally decided to face the music, huh? Serve out your sentence? Ryder: Actually, I’m was in the area and decided to swing by and say hi. How is my hometown of Eatontown? Richardson: Almost unchanged since you left. Get off the bike, son. Don’t make this anymore difficult than it has to be. Ryder: Only one person calls me son. And it isn’t you. Richardson: Then, make sure to visit your mom. She’s worried sick about you. Ryder revs the engine, zooming off. Richardson hops back on his bike, sirens wailing as he gives chase. Ryder activates the thrusters, speeding off out of Richardson’s view. Richardson: Just what did you get yourself into? End Scene Ryder heads down a rundown neighborhood, with apartment houses lining up the streets. Several gangsters were hanging out, as Ryder pulls up to a house, parking. They instantly approach, Ryder turning his back to them. Gangster 1: Sweet ride, kid. Where’d you get it? Ryder: Built it. Gangster 2: Might want to be careful where you park it. Don’t want anyone to take it. Gangster 2 reaches out to touch it, when a jolt of electricity shocks him, the gangster backing away. Ryder: That’s why I installed security features. Now, get. The Gangsters scurry off, as Ryder approaches a door with the number 12 on it. Ryder takes a deep breath, as he knocks on the door. A woman opens the door, her face lighting up. She was in her late 40’s, her black hair starting to go grey. Lady: Jonathan? Is that you? Ryder: It is, Mom. I’m home. Mom hugs Ryder, and brings him inside. The house was old and run down, dust settling everywhere. They go into the living room, where Ryder goes over to the mantle, dusting off a picture of his father, in his army uniform. Mom: He would’ve been so excited to see you come home after all these years. Ryder: Yeah. I bet he would’ve given me a beating. Mom: Maybe, but it would’ve been out of love. Ryder plops down in a chair, a cloud of dust flying up. Ryder: I miss him. Mom: I do too. I know you guys had your differences, but he was only ever looking out for you. Ryder: I guess I disappointed him, running off with a biker gang. Mom: If you did, it was because you left me behind. Mom comes over, hugging Ryder again. Mom: It’s wonderful to know you’re alright. Ryder: Mom. There’s something I need to tell you. A knock occurs on the door, Mom getting up to check. Mom: Now, who could that be? Mom opens the door, as she screams, falling back on her butt. Ryder heads over, seeing Psyphon and Bubble Helmet entering the house. Psyphon: Hello, Ryder. So good to see you again. Mom backs away, Ryder catching her. Ryder: Psyphon?! Psyphon: I thought that you knew I was following you, and came to this slum of a location to avoid me. But here I find that it’s actually home. Ryder: It is home. Ryder moves in front of Mom, activating the Omnitrix. He slaps it down, Mom shielding her eyes from the light. She looks, and gasps. Xylofreeze: And you’re not welcome. Xylofreeze’s eyes glow, as Psyphon and Bubble Helmet gain a green aura. He thrusts his palm forward, as Psyphon and Bubble Helmet fly out the door, hitting the road. Fistina, Liam and Thunderpig were outside waiting for them, the Tenn-Speed loaded onto a truck. Xylofreeze runs outside, as he holds his hands up. The villains all float in the air. Xylofreeze: I thought your gang was bigger than this. Psyphon: That’s because this is all that’s left. After the incident in Area 51, SACT has been hounding us to regain its prisoners! They’ve gotten way out of line! I’ve come asking for your help. Xylofreeze lowers Psyphon and the others, Psyphon straightening out his jacket. Xylofreeze: Help? Psyphon: We worked together last time to break everyone out of Area 51. And now, it’s time to do it again. Xylofreeze: I knew that they had been catching those targets back. Psyphon: Their prison is as full as when we broke them out. With you at my side, we can desolate them! Xylofreeze: But, Mom: Just hold it right there! Mom comes out, angry and wielding a frying pan. Mom: I don’t know what you’re thinking, but you aren’t going anywhere, young man! Xylofreeze: Mom, no, I. Xylofreeze reverts. Ryder: Just go back inside. I’ve got this. Mom: The heck you do! Mom storms down, pointing the frying pan at Psyphon’s face. Mom: Now you listen here, you alien freak! I don’t know what you want with my boy, but if you even think about harming him! Psyphon snaps his fingers, Fistina appearing behind Mom, grabbing her by the arms. She flails, kicking at Fistina, but her legs bounce off her armor. Ryder: Mom! Ryder runs forward, but Liam appears, kicking him into trash cans. Ryder: Let her go! Psyphon: I’ll make this simple, Ryder! You either agree to my terms, or she gets it! Let’s ride! The villains get in the truck, driving off. Ryder runs after it, trying to activate the Omnitrix. It doesn’t work, however, as he stops running, panting heavily. Ryder: Ugh! Whew! I need to work out more. Ryder runs out to the main road, where he spots Ester and Kevin at a hot dog vendor. Kevin: Who would’ve thought? A hot dog stand in the middle of a run down town like this. Ester takes a bite out of the hot dog, and gags, spitting it out. Ester: Ugh! Are you sure this thing’s supposed to be edible?! Ryder: Guys! Ryder runs up to them, panting heavily. Kevin: Sheesh. Join a gym or something? You’re sweating terribly. Ryder: (Panting) Psyphon, stole the Tenn-Speed. Kevin: Ugh. Psyphon. I’ll let you handle this one. Ryder: No. You’re coming. Kevin: I still owe him money, and we don’t exactly get Ryder: He’s also got my mom. Ester: Your mom?! This is your home?! Ryder: Yeah. And we’re going to break him. End Scene Psyphon, Thunderpig, Bubble Helmet, Liam and Fistina are in a construction site, Ryder’s mom tied to a metal pillar. Psyphon: It shouldn’t be long now. He can track his bike, so he should be here Ryder: Psyphon! Psyphon turns, looking to see Ryder and Kevin. Psyphon: Ah, Kevin. I didn’t expect to see you here. Kevin: Trust me. I didn’t plan on it. I blame this guy. Kevin points to Ryder, who activates the Omnitrix. Psyphon: I assume diplomacy is out of the question. All I want is your help in destroying Area 51. Kevin: If I did this, would my debt be repaid? Psyphon: Of course. Ryder: You crossed a line, Psyphon. Now you’re going to pay. Kevin: Come on. It sounds like a good deal. Ryder: Don’t forget, we’re Plumbers now. We can’t let him get away. Psyphon: Plumbers?! Ryder: You’re under arrest. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Jetray. He takes to the air, firing a neuroblast at Psyphon. Psyphon rolls out of the way, as Jetray flies past. Psyphon: Keep Levin busy! I’ll distract him in the air. Keep the human female secure! Psyphon flies after Jetray, holding his arm up, blasters coming out of his armor. He fires lasers, Jetray dodging. Thunderpig, Bubble Helmet and Liam go after Kevin, who absorbs metal from a pipe he picked up. Kevin: You didn’t think I’d come alone? Morty! Liam charges at Kevin, as Morty jumps out of the shadows, slamming his arms into Liam, sending him flying into a pile of debris. Thunderpig throws a fist at Morty, who ducks and punches Thunderpig in the chest. Bubble Helmet pulls out a blaster staff, but Kevin swings the pipe at him, Bubble Helmet parrying with the staff. Fistina watches from above, laughing. Fistina: Ha! Pathetic people battling. Ester stretches and pulls herself up onto the support beam, trying to sneak up behind Fistina. Fistina turns, hammering her arm into Ester, Ester standing her ground. The support beam they were on shakes. Fistina: You really think you can sneak up on me? Ester: You really think that could do any damage to me? Ester stretches her fist back, and pulls it in, punching Fistina and sending her flying, crashing into a part of the structure, it collapsing. Ester then runs over to Ryder’s mom, working on untying her. Mom: Eeh! An alien! Ester: Relax. I’m with Ryder. I’m going to get you out of here, Mrs., ha! I don’t even know Ryder’s last name. Mom: Smith. Ester: Mrs. Smith. Jetray swoops around Psyphon, firing neuroshocks at Psyphon. Psyphon dives and dodges, as he fires lasers at Jetray. Jetray circles around, seeing Ester struggling with the rope. Jetray: Heh. Need a hand, Ester?! Ester: Make it quick! Jetray’s eyes glow, as Psyphon fires a laser at the building structure, cutting through it. The building starts to collapse, Ester holding tight. Ester: I mean it! Jetray fires a neuroshock, cutting through the rope. Ester pulls Mrs. Smith out, as the two run across the balcony. Ester grabs ahold of Mrs. Smith by the waist, as she jumps, Mrs. Smith screaming. Ester stretches her legs down, landing softly. She runs off, getting out of the destruction field. Kevin and Morty bend a metal pillar to wrap around Thunderpig, Fistina, Bubble Helmet and Liam. The two wipe their hands, satisfied. Jetray fires neuroshocks, blasting Psyphon out of the air. He crashes down, as Morty stands above him, punching him. Psyphon: Ugh. Jetray: You’re finished. Jetray reverts. Ryder: Take them away, Morty. Morty grunts, as he takes them away. Ryder: Mom! (He runs over to Mrs. Smith.) You okay? Mom: Yeah. I, we need to talk. End Scene The group is at Mrs. Smith’s house, with Kevin and Ester waiting outside. Ryder and Mrs. Smith are inside. Mrs. Smith: So, Plumbers? Ryder: Intergalactic police officers. Alien police. I’ve been battling alien criminals for a while. I, had a rough start, but I’m doing good now. Mrs. Smith: Following in your father’s footsteps. He would be proud of you. Just be careful. And call in every once in a while. Ryder: (Confused) You’re going to let me go? Mrs. Smith: I can’t very well keep you here. You’re a free spirit. Know that I’ll always worry about you. And take care of that girl with you. She’s a keeper. Ryder: (Blushing) Mom! Mrs. Smith laugh, as the two hug. Ryder then leaves the house, joining Ester and Kevin. Ryder: Ready. Ester: You sure? I mean, we can give you more time. Ryder: Just wanted a brief visit. I got it. Characters * Ryder * Ester * Kevin * Morty * Mrs. Smith * Officer Richardson Villains * Psyphon * Bubble Helmet * Fistina * Liam * Thunderpig Aliens Used * Xylofreeze * Jetray Trivia * It's revealed that Psyphon is still continuing the battle against SACT, as they captured most of his gang again. * Ryder returns to his hometown, and reveals his powers to his mom. * It's revealed that Ryder's dad has passed away. Most likely killed in the war. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Area 51 Arc